


Healing

by javelyn (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Vaginal Sex, i try my best, my first smut fic sorry if its shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/javelyn
Summary: A high risk of getting a fever won't stop Chrom from giving his girlfriend what she wants.
Relationships: Chrom (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Chrom (Fire Emblem)/You, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 25





	Healing

The rising sun’s light began flooding through the small tears in your tent as you opened your eyes. You were sleeping on the floor with what felt like a ton of blankets covering you. The sound of your teeth chattering filled the tent as you shivered and swallowed painfully. You had slept soundly all night, yet you still felt like you would pass out at any moment. As you were burying yourself back into the pile of blankets, you heard footsteps outside and the rustle of your tent being opened. “Good morning, y/n,” said a voice. You turned around and saw Chrom stepping inside and holding a bowl of soup. “Are you feeling any better?” He asked and you shook your head in reply. He handed you the soup and touched the palm of his hand to your forehead. “You’re not as warm as you were yesterday. You should be alright soon enough.” He smiled and sat down next to you. As you drank your soup he wrapped his arms around you, making you frown. “Chrom, get off of me. You’ll get sick too.” You complained, but he didn’t move. “Don’t worry about me. I’m resilient, you see.” You finished the soup and put the bowl on the floor and rest your head on his chest. You weren’t shivering anymore now that you two were cuddling and he was running his hand through your hair. “I wish Lissa could do something about this. The more I battle with you all, the sicker I get.” You groaned.

Chrom had asked his sister about getting rid of your fever, to which he got an earful of her whining about it “not working that way.” Both you and all of your comrades thought you should be away from the battlefield and resting, but a tactician’s job was never finished and you refused to leave them all fending for themselves. “Well, I believe today you can heal. We all sure terrorized those thieves last battle. We don’t think they’ll be coming back anytime soon.” Chrom reassured you, making you slightly less anxious. You sighed happily and looked into his deep blue eyes. “Is there any chance the other’s won’t be around today?” You grinned. He chuckled, knowing exactly what you were implying. “I believe they are still asleep, but today you are supposed to be healing. _Actually_ healing.” You continued giving him the “you-know-what-I-want” look until he finally gave in and said, “Fine, if you insist.” 

His lips crashed against yours as he held you close, his hands messing around with your hair and eventually traveling down your neck and onto your breasts. You gasped as he began kissing and nipping at your neck, reaching underneath your shirt and squeezing your bare breast gently. “See, I’m feeling better already!” You smiled and moaned when he started grinding his hips into yours. “Oh, we haven’t even started yet, love.” He responded and pulled off your pants as well as his own to reveal his large bulge showing through his underwear. You ran your hand down his chest and abs and reached into his underwear, stroking his dick and gaining a soft moan from him. You both took off each other’s underwear and he rubbed your clit before slipping his fingers inside of you. You bit down on your shirt to stifle your moaning as he started off slow but quickly gained speed as he added a third finger. Just as you could feel your orgasm arriving, he removed his fingers. You were about to protest when he groaned sexily “You’ll want to wait for this, trust me.” 

He positioned his dick at your entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, both of you moaning in unison. The heat and the pressure of him inside of you made you grip the blankets beneath you as he thrust in and out of you. He leaned down and kissed you with a sense of desperation as you bucked your hips, feeling his full length hit your sweet spot. You moaned loudly as he pounded into that same spot, practically eating your shirt to prevent waking up your comrades sleeping nearby. The feeling from earlier was building up inside of you again, a certain warm tightness growing in between your legs as Chrom continued pounding into you. “Y/n, I’m gonna-” He bit his lip and groaned, his hips spasming as he came inside of you. The feeling within you finally reached its peak, causing your legs to shake and the pleasant tingling to intensify insanely. You both sighed in satisfaction as he pulled himself out of you and kissed you once more. “I guess I didn’t need any special healing after all.” You laughed as he helped you back into your clothes. You didn’t feel that much better, but you as sure as hell didn’t regret the amazing sex you had just had with your boyfriend.

As you both finished getting dressed you heard the voices of Lissa and Frederick coming from outside. You and Chrom stepped out of the tent and began packing up camp when Lissa approached you. “Good morning, Y/n! You look a lot better!” She greeted you cheerfully. “Yeah…” you replied, trying to hide the fact that you had just banged her brother. 

The next morning, somewhere else in the woods where you four once again set up camp, you woke up to see Chrom sleeping next to you, looking uncomfortable. Oh no…

You placed your hand on his face and was shocked at how warm he was. Oh, for the love of gods! This was all your fault! “Chrom, wake up!” You semi-whispered. He woke up and turned to you, smiling awkwardly. “Maybe that was a bad idea after all.” He chuckled. You groaned and stepped out of your tent to go find him some soup. 


End file.
